


I love you to the moon and back

by ryanhaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, astronaut!ryan, cute astronaut boyfriend, this is a tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhaywood/pseuds/ryanhaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for tumblr user everythingcanadian! Ryan is an astronaut and he shows Jeremy pictures from his space trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this, since I'm not that much of a writer. Thanks for reading :)

“How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?” Jeremy rested his head on the back of Ryan’s couch, waiting for the older man to return. Meanwhile, Ryan was rummaging noisily through some boxes in an adjacent room.

“Well, when you’re the one who is in charge of maneuvering the Space Shuttle, people really prefer to keep you on the inside,” Ryan called loudly.

Jeremy lifted his head in time to see the blond turn the corner with a stack of what appeared to be books in his hands. He plopped down onto the couch next to the shorter boy and splayed the “books” out on the coffee table in front of them. Seeing the confusion in Jeremy’s face, Ryan was quick to clarify.

“They’re photo albums.”

“Photo-what-now?” Jeremy questioned, never missing an opportunity to pick at Ryan for being so much older than him.

“Who said that?” Ryan quickly retorted, looking everywhere above the shorter’s head.

“Okay, fuck you. Show me the pictures.”  
Ryan reached over to a sleek-looking red album on the far right of the table.

“This was from my first mission,” he stated as he began flipping through the stiff pages. He pointed at a small polaroid photo shoved next to a picture of the Earth. Ryan slid it out from between the plastic sheets and looked at it admiringly.

He carefully handed it to the younger boy. “This one’s my favorite,” Jeremy heard, but he had soon tuned out Ryan’s deep voice to focus on the details of the picture. It was a selfie of Ryan and some other crewmates floating in the spacecraft, with a giant ball of water directly in the center of them. He took note of Ryan’s smile in the photo, how one eye squints more than the other when he’s excited about something (probably the water blob, Jeremy thought). He noticed his muscular arm reaching forward to hold out the small camera, and how his eyes sparkled in one thousand shades of blue.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryan continued to speak, “Childish, I know, but it was fun to drink the water out of the air with a straw. Plus, space can’t be all work and no play.”

Jeremy looked back at him now, noticing how his current smile resembled the one in the photo. He couldn’t resist, so he leaned in and kissed the older boy sweetly, and he could feel Ryan smiling into the kiss.

Ryan pulled away for a moment and snickered before mustering up the cheesiest voice he could and saying, “I love you to the moon and back.”

“Oh no you don’t, bitch. No more space puns! Why does my boyfriend have to be an astronaut?!” Jeremy yelled in a burst of fake-rage. Ryan only laughed before pulling the shorter boy into a hug.


End file.
